


Gracie Williams's Guide to Hugging Danno: Hug #6, The Cold Nose

by pollitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is a master of hugs and Steve is her student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracie Williams's Guide to Hugging Danno: Hug #6, The Cold Nose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2597) by sheafrotherdon. 



> A follow-up of sorts to [](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/profile)[**sheafrotherdon**](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/) 's [Waiting](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/577205.html) (tag for 1x18)

"It isn't so easy to do here," Grace explains, walking along an invisible tightrope that stretches across part of the front lawn, her arms spread wide for balance. "It's easier when we're in New Jersey."

Danny and Rachel are talking further down the driveway and from the tense set of Danny's jaw, Steve knows another round of hugs are going to be needed soon.

"But." Grace stops and spins to face Steve. "I figured out a way. Want me to show you?"

Steve looks at Grace, looks over to Danny and Rachel, and then back to Grace. He smiles (and he'll admit, he's really curious, too) and says "Absolutely."

For an eight year old, Gracie is incredibly resourceful, and as she pulls a bag of frozen peas from the freezer, Steve is struck by how much of her father's daughter she is. Especially when she plops it in his hand and tells him to put it on his nose.

"Why don't you show me how it's done, first. I promise I'm a quick learner," Steve says, holding out the bag of peas to her and giving her his best smile.

Grace returns his smile and agrees and Steve watches her hold the frozen bag of veggies to her nose, counting down from 20, _just cold enough, but not enough to hurt. Just be careful not to get an ice cream headache._

When she reaches zero, Grace tosses the bag on the counter, grabs Steve's hand and leads him back outside.

"Danno," Grace says, dropping Steve's hand and bounding toward her parents, arms wide.

Danny has the well-honed reactions of a parent and catches Grace and she jumps into his arms.

Steve has seen a lot of things in his lifetime, but watching an eight year old girl take down a fully grown man with the application of her nose to his neck is something new.

Danny yelps as he attempts to free himself from his daughter's icy touch, but he's laughing and Grace's laughing and Rachel's smiling, and Steve is smiling and he feels like his heart may've grown a couple more sizes and is pressing up against his ribcage because _christ_ he loves this man.

"Got it?" Grace asks when Danny sets her back on the ground.

"Got it," Steve answers. He looks at Danny and then crouches down to Grace's eye level. "Thank you."


End file.
